warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
A Tale of Two Kitties
A Tale of Two Kitties is a 1942 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Bob Clampett. It is notable for introducing the character Tweety. It was also the first appearance of Babbit and Catstello, based on the popular comedy duo Abbott and Costello. Title The title is an obvious pun on the Charles Dickens classic, A Tale of Two Cities, but there is no other connection between the two "Tales". Plot The cartoon is replete with topical references, many having to do with World War II. One gag has the "Babbit" cat hoeing his "Victory garden". Another has the "Catstello" cat gliding through the air on artificial wings like a warplane ("Hey, Babbitt! I'm a Spitfire!" followed by a few juicy expectorations). The climax has Tweety admonishing the cats, in a very loud and un-Tweety-like voice, to "TURN OUT THOSE LIGHTS!" during an air raid drill. (Babbit and Catstello see Tweety on the ground our chance!" and creep up on him. They approach him, eyes bulging, claws drawn, big teeth exposed. He turns and yells; the cats' eyes—the street light—and the moon all blink out.) Tweety reveals early on that his cute appearance masks a willingness to be merciless, even sadistic, towards anyone who threatens him. After slipping one of the cats a bomb which explodes (offscreen), the bird remarks, "Aw, da poor putty tat - he cwushed his widdow head!" Followed by a big grin. (This line was patterned after a catchphrase from a Red Skelton character, and would be used in other Warner cartoons, such as "Easter Yeggs".) Gallery Availability Since the cartoon has fallen into the public domain, it can be found on numerous unauthorized video releases. Additionally, it is available on the following official video releases: *Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3. Blue Ribbon reissue titles. *Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 1. Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Trivia Censorship *When this short aired on The WB, Catstello' line after Babbit says, "Gimme the bird! Gimme the bird!" -- "If the Hays Office would only let me, I'd give 'im the bird alright!" -- was cut (as "the bird" Catstello is referring to is a slang term for giving someone the middle finger, which is considered a rude gesture in most cultures and a taboo by the Hays Office back in the day). Cartoon Network, Boomerang, TBS and TNT however left this scene uncut. Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Tweety Category:Tweety shorts Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Babbit and Catstello Category:Babbit and Catstello shorts Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Rod Scribner Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:1942 Category:1940s films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Tweety Bird Category:Tweety Bird shorts